


Cyborg Man

by viennak100



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bucky barnes really needs a damn hug, darcy is one chill girl, literally such a self fulfillment thing sorry yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viennak100/pseuds/viennak100
Summary: Darcy believes all heroes are pretentious in their own special way. She also believes that she may be using pretentious wrong but the world is full of surprises.





	Cyborg Man

**Author's Note:**

> first fic ever no beta so all mistakes are mine and mine alone!

So far Darcy Lewis, amazing beautiful person extraordinaire had learned a few things working at Stark Industries.

Heroes really do have a fucking hero complex which at times can be endearing but more often than not really is annoying.  
Honestly? Like full out honesty, they’re pretentious. Like in all sincerity they’ve all gone through shit and sometimes moping about for hours on end gets on certain people's nerves. Change out certain people with Darcy Lewis.  
_

Darcy was hired on by Tony just as Jane was leaving to go and do science in Sweden. Darcy loved Jane, truly, with all her heart but she was not gonna get her ass out of nice New York for a lone cabin up in buck tooth freezing nowhere.

So they said their goodbyes, it was kind of tearful one might say (by tearful it went something like Darcy sobbing all over the damn place. What? She’s full of love okay!) And also some fears that she decided was best not to voice to Jane. Like what the fuck was she supposed to do now that her internship was up and over?

Luckily those fears didn’t last for long because just as Darcy was packing up the rest of her shit at the lab Tony Stark as in the owner of Stark Industries was knocking on her damn door.

He was cute in an off-limits-also-an-asshole kind of way and he was there apparently to offer her a job.

“Heard you were good and wrangling misfit heroes.”

“If by wrangling you mean tazing literal god’s then yes, I’m definitely good at that.”

He laughed and well, the rest was history. 

-

Darcy really didn’t have much clearance on the inner workings of heroes, honestly she was just an overpaid babysitter which is not as bad as it sounds. She’s constantly surrounded by buff dudes and one hot chick and life could totally 100% be way worse. So when one day some random dude with dark hair and piercing blue eyes and a full on cyborg arm walks into the communal kitchen with Captain America she’s not shocked no one told her there was a new guy in the works.

He’s gorgeous in a I-definitely-have-issues-and-might-murder-you kind of way. Actually he’s gorgeous in any kind of way. Darcy really likes him already, like, a lot. 

So what do you do when a murder man walks in while your in the middle of eating lucky charms? You introduce yourself. 

“Hey I’m Darcy Lewis, glorified babysitter and a lover of science and,” she pauses for dramatic effect, “who might you be?”

Steve looks slightly uncomfortable but the unidentified cyborg man merely stares at her, no answer, alas.

“Well I like your cool arm, unnamed cyborg man, feel free to talk to me whenever. At the moment though I’m 20 minutes late to what is probably an important meeting with our favorite asshole genius so I’ll see you around.”

Darcy walks out with a slight skip in her step while wondering what exactly this dude’s problem was and she’d make sure to tell him to add it to the pile.

-

She didn’t see him around for a while actually, didn’t see much of Steve either but that is the way of the Avengers. A lot of baggage to deal with and not enough therapists in the world for it.

-

Darcy was chilling around in the kitchen eating some more lucky charms though it was an ungodly hour so she almost had a damn heart attack when cyborg man walked in.

She was humming her favorite song when she turned to see him just, standing there. 

Darcy jumped at least a foot in the air, “Holy shit dude!”

At first she thought he just wasn’t going to say anything, just sort of stand in the doorway  
But eventually he gave a very unconvincing, “Sorry.”

His voice was deep and gravelly, she would be a damn liar to say she didn’t like it. 

Untensing her shoulders she said, “Oh it’s chill cyborg man, shit happens. You’d think I’d be used to it by now considering everyone in this damn building seems to be on stealth mode 100% of the time but you’d be wrong.”

He didn’t say anything after that, they just stood in silence. It wasn’t necessarily a bad silence, sometimes quiet is good. Calming even. Though sometimes it takes a lot for Darcy to shut up she understands that for many silence is a reprieve. And she can totally respect that. 

But also sometimes you gotta tell people your fucking name. 

“So...do you need anything? It’s sort of my job to get shit for people around here.”

He shook his head and it looked like he was about to step out when Darcy kind of sort of yelled, “Wait!”

He stopped and gave her a stare that might have had a lesser, probably smarter person with survival instincts stepping back but good thing Darcy has neither of those qualities.

“Listen, I know it’s like 3 in the morning but I make a mean grilled cheese so...what do you say cyborg man? You up for some grilled cheese? You should say yes.”

He didn’t say yes but he did sit down on the other side of the island and that was definitely a cyborg man version of a yes so she’d take it.

Flipping on the stove Darcy started humming and got to work. 

-

He seemed to like it, I mean Darcy really couldn’t tell, cyborg man doesn’t exactly give a lot away. She appreciates a good mystery. 

She’s bobbing her head along to music that’s not actually playing while chewing on a very delicious grilled cheese, he appears to scrutinizing her dancing choices. 

“What?” She asks him as she dances herself around the kitchen, a half eaten grilled cheese in her hand, “Appreciate the art man, your witnessing a true masterpiece.”

Darcy swears on everything that she actually got a smile out of that. 

-

After the whole dancing with grilled cheese thing, cyborg man seems to be more relaxed around her, and eventually Darcy found out cyborg man’s name is actually James or whatever, since he never actually told her his name, she’s sticking with cyborg man. It fits to be fair. 

-

They kind of fall into a habit of sorts, her and cyborg man. They both apparently have some fucked up sleeping cycles and well, the kitchen seems to be all the rage for people with fucked up sleeping cycles. 

She makes something new each time, even if it tastes bad, he never tells her so. He gave her a real laugh last time, it was deep and soothing, Darcy did not like the way it made her stomach fluttered.

-

Eventually they kissed, it sort of seemed like it was going to happen anyway, it was natural. He’s gentle at first, he tastes like midnight cake, which yes, is different the mid-afternoon cake. 

She really liked it. 

-

The first time they have sex or fuck or whatever you want to call it, everyone else is out. The dude really knows his stuff. He doesn’t say much, even when in the middle of fucking which is fine. Darcy is really learning to appreciate quiet men. 

(They cuddle together afterwards. She messes around with his cool as hell cyborg arm and she falls asleep with his normal, boring arm running through her hair. She really, really liked it.)

-

The first time she says she loves him, he doesn’t say it back. And that’s okay, truly she didn’t expect him too. 

Right now life is good for Darcy Lewis, she has a hot as all hell boyfriend, she lives with heroes, her paycheck is bigger than she’d ever thought it’d be and she doesn't even have to pay rent.

Life is real, real good for Darcy motherfucking Lewis. Even if she does live with a bunch of pretentious, sneaky heroes.


End file.
